


Constructive Talks

by melnitrate



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom, Kim Jong-un - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Piss kink, Why Did I Write This?, chode, short and sweet, world leader smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnitrate/pseuds/melnitrate
Summary: This is Kim Jong-Un/Donald Trump smut. Don't read this. I hate myself now.





	Constructive Talks

"Welcome in Mr President" the translator parroted. "I hope these talks will go well for both parties"  
"Absolutely my good man. Its good to meet you" replied Trump.  
"Lets do away with the formalities shall we?" Kim said in passable english, sending the translator away with a flick of his wrist, "these are confidential talks after all"  
"Oh you speak english, you're an excellent negotiator you know that?"  
"I do my best Mr President"  
"Please, call me Donald"

"So how are we doing this? Trial by combat to see whos superior?"  
"You know donald? You have the best ideas" Kim swung his wine glass around. "Good wine too"  
"So fight?"  
"Fight"

The two men, now glistening with oil and shirtless, slammed into each other with a wet slap.  
"Ah this takes me back to my wrestling days" grunted donald  
"Takes me back to uni"  
They parted again and circled back in, bellys wobbling and bouncing into each other. As the fight went on the grunts turned into moans and the two men ended up on the floor with trump on top.  
"Ah i see your rocket man is raring"  
"And your little toad is perky"  
"LITTLE TOAD!? I'll have you know i am of decent size!"  
Kim raised an eyebrow "prove it"  
Without thinking the Donald whipped his donald. A solid raging 3 incher, almost hidden beneith his wrinkled folds.  
"Well i take it back Donald." Kim dropped his trousers to reveal his little rocket man. A 2 inch chode glistening with precum.  
The US president couldn't help himself. He licked his lips.  
"Thats a.... del-uuuh fine looking.... um"  
"Its ok" kim grinned, "you can touch it... if you like"  
Trump didn't hold back any longer. In seconds his mouth was all over Kim's smoothe crotch. He coated him with Salava from asshole to tip, gladly lapping up all his love juice. Several times the president of the US took the Supreme Leader of Koreas entire cock in his mouth, deftly sucking and stroking it over and over until finally Kim moaned "오, 메신저 정액가는" reverting to korean in his pleasure frenzy. Trump sensed what was happening and took Kims whole dick one last time, quickly slipping one finger up his ass for good measure.  
Kim jong-un may have been small but he made up for it in power. The blast almost knocked Donald back as he attempted to swallow the dicktators whole load, ultimately failing and dribbling it down his sweaty wrinkled man boobs.  
"Oh you look sexy like that Donald" Kim mumbled, still high off the nut he'd just busted.  
"Want to go some more?" Trump giggled, rummaging in his discarded jacket pocket. He pulled out a packet of blue pills, "these help me when I fuck my wife but they'll be useful here too"  
They downed the viagra together with Kim commenting "hmm, maybe we can improve our counterfeit viagra. No matter. Lets drink the rest of the wine while this kicks in"  
So there they sat, naked, covered in sweat, oil and cum and drinking wine and pillow talking.  
By the time the wine was done they were rock hard once more. Kim instructed Trump to his knees and the president happily obeyed. "I hope you clean your bowels out like I do Donald"  
Trump just nodded, his tongue already lolling out of his mouth like a dog, excited to play.  
"Then turn around, face down ass up as i believe they say in your american porn."  
"I will but as this is a negotiation room only on one condition. I want you to piss down my back"  
For once the dicktator was taken aback. "So the rumours are true?" He was truely shocked.  
"Yes yes, dont gloat about it just do it, please" he added hastily.  
So Trump turned his ass in the air and waited while Kim whipped his rocket onto his ass and trickled his warm, stinky piss all down the Presidents back. Trump moaned as it flowed around his neck, filling his nostrils with the scent of Kim's urea. His dick twitched and spluttered precum all over the floor.  
Kim then slowly pushed into Trumps ass, lubing with more oil and slowly building up speed. Donald honestly couldn't feel it that much, 2 inches was nothing for him, but he did feel the speed at which Kim was going.  
He ploughed Trumps ass like it was a field in spring, brown, empty and ready for his seed. In less than 5 mins he came for the second time that afternoon, pumping his semen 2 inches into Donalds accepting hole. The sensation made Trump cum more of his hot, sticky goo onto the floor.  
Panting and stinky the two leaders cleaned themselves up as best they could and got dressed without saying a word. Before leaving they said "constructive talk?" "Yea, constructive talks." And they went about their separate ways. For now...


End file.
